Smashing another house
by MCRRockMyWorld
Summary: You got it. Rosalie and Emmett are destryoing yet another house Esme and Alice has built for them. I may have focused a little too much on the house detail but still give it a read and tell me what you think. CONTENT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and do not claim too that is the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer.

Authors Note: We all know Rosalie and Emmett are like 'Sex Gods' and how erotic can they get? Hmmm… I have my own mind about that.

Rosalie and Emmett walked into their new built bungalow, moving into one of their first homes was an amazing experience for Rosalie. "I love Esme. Everything is perfect" Rosalie gasped looking at the divine floral print of the Harlequin wallpaper. "It feels wonderful Em. Try it" She felt her way around the whole room.

"Hmmmm." Emmett sighed, "I would much rather touch something else babe." He looked across at Rosalie to see her smiling from ear to ear (and if she could blush she would). Rosalie still couldn't believe that such a hot guy was so nice and hat he seemed to want and love her for her and not because she was pretty like her ex-fiancé in her human life. It pained her to think about it. "What do you say we start to christen every room in this house?" He started to undress unzipping his pant first.

"Hey, you know I like to do that" He stopped suddenly.

"All yours Rose. I wouldn't dream of taking away what you want."

"Except the house" she mischievously grinned.

"Except the house," he agreed.

Rose strode over to Emmett and pushed Emmett to the floor, cracking the exquisite sky blue marble flooring, which Esme had chosen to suit Rosalie's expensive taste. "Feisty bitch" Emmett managed to say just before she jumped on him and started to kiss his succulent mouth with her deep red lips as hard as she could. He stood up with Rosalie in his arms and headed to the kitchen with Rosalie's legs kicking in excitement she caught the door frame, with her sexy black and white pumped heel shoe, smashing the door frame on the way to the kitchen. Emmett placed Rosalie carefully on the kitchen surface (not so carefully in the unit's opinion, they stood from being clean and attractive too wonky and miss matched due to Rosalie's and Emmett's over active sex life. The sink was smashed to smithereens as Rose hastily took off her shirt and ordered Emmett to do the same with a hasty kiss. He didn't bother taking it over their heads, as every minute spent away from Rosalie's perfect body was a minute wasted in his opinion, he just ripped it like the bear her appeared at first sight. Emmett deepened his kiss and pressed one sensational hand cup his wife's left breast as her chest heaved with enjoyment a low groan slipped from her mouth - nut the kitchen began to groan under the pressure of hosting this ridiculously sexual couple way to energetic sex life.

"Hmmm" Emmett now groaned whilst Rosalie pushed against him. "Best…move…up…stairs…Hun…" he spoke each syllable as he kissed Rosalie's neck in the most erotic way.

"To the bathroom" she suggested

"You read my mind" he winked. He picked her up once again and almost flew upstairs, which was almost possible for a vampire, splitting each step on the way causing the stairway. Overly excited and wearing a little less clothes Rose and Em leant up against the square edged, glistening white, designer suite's sink. Now wearing no pants and just his tighty-whitey Calvin Klein (Rose had the most expense taste) Emmett unclasped Rose's bra. Rose looked down at Emmett and a smile spread across her cheeks enhancing the beauty she already had with an amazingly beautiful glint in her eye, which showed that the house would be demolished in no less than 12 hours. Emmett sucked hard on Rosalie's nipple and she sighed with much pressure. She spun Emmett around smashing the sink and the toilet (of course these were just necessary props in the human act these Vampires put on day-in day-out). Sighing at the prospect of having to move rooms again Rose bent down and gave Emmett the oral he had come to adore so much. "With your hand. With your hand" Emmett said breathlessly. Rose commanded to his request and he came over the newly destroyed square edged, glistening white bathroom suite. Emmett picked up Rose kissing every part of her he could with a mischievous grin on his face, full of secrets and desires of the penis.

He chose the room on the right to the bathroom- "Oh. My. God" Rose exclaimed. "It's… it's… amazing." She ran her hands through racks of golden of tops, velvety pants, sleek thongs, shelves and shelves of shoes. "I absolutely love that annoying little pixie of a sister."

"Hey! I'm over here" he pouted and Rose jumped into his awaiting his arms smashing through the plaster board (covering the expensive clothes with dust on the way) into the master bedroom.

It was heavenly. The wallpaper was a whole 100% more desirable than that of the living room. The carpet was 6 inches (not even comparing to that of what had all of Rose's attention) thick of designer quality. The deluxe curtains where a tinted red screaming sophistication and eroticness. Emmett pounced on the bed and waved his index finger for Rose to come and join him. She got into the bed (a little more classy than Emmett and lay ready for sexual experience from the mother of all gods!!! He let her lay there for a while thinking on the best way to stimulate her. He decided on the classic female orgasm point. _The clitoris. _His cold tongue didn't bother Rose. In fact it felt warm to her and it tuned her on immensely. He crawled up the top of the four poster, neatly decorated, well presented, perfectly groomed, extraordinary bed to his wife and he lay on top of her, finally entering her and making her cry out his name in pleasure at the same time he screamed her name. He thrust into her. "Harder." she gasped and he obeyed. "Harder." She gasped again. He obeyed yet again getting close to his orgasm and HERS. "Harder." She squealed and trust and the both of them landed 5 feet below the basement of their house. "Whoops." They both looked at each other and burst in fits of laughter. Emmett sped to find cloths for him and his wife and Rose so they could return back to Esme and Carlisle. Begging for a place to live.

"What are you thinking?" Rosalie asked Emmett hating to sound like Edward talking to _his _Bella but with lust in her eyes, as they entered that familiar vampire home.

"He was thinking. That… urm…" Edward trailed off. If it were possible he would have turned beetroot red.

"Thank you Edward" Emmett's stare stopped Edward form continuing his sentence. "She knows what I was thinking. And it is your own fault for prying that you got that image." Of course Emmett was only joking. He never thought anything that he wouldn't usually say out allowed.

"Well. This is a new record. Not even lasting a night. What happened this time?" Edward smiled, knowing how much it would annoy Rose.

"They fell through the floor" Alice chimed in, in her perky little voice. Both Edward and Alice with stifling laughter.

"You know Esme had Marble floors fitted and steel frames this time." Edward said in acknowledgement.

"And it took me ages to pick out those floral designs in the wardrobe. I thought you could appreciate them a bit more"

"Shut up!" Rose bellowed stomping off to Reflexive Pronoun Use (consider revising) bedroom within the Cullen residence.

"Babe. It doesn't matter what they say. We'll have a place one day. Mine and yours. And I promise I won't destroy it within at least 12 hours." Rose smirked and ran into Emmett crushing his mouth with heat and surreality. "Carlisle and Esme will be home any minute. She really would get pissed if you broke her favourite house."

"Shut up Edward. Just because you haven't gotten any. Are you sure you aren't gay?"

Having two very angry, very strong vampires in the same house was not a good sign. Rose bounded downstairs and Edward ran outside. "Outside Rose" he laughed. She lunged and Edward dodged her. "Stop cheating" She blew a blonde bang out of her face - which was not at all attractive. She lunged and he dodged again. "Stop cheating! Stop cheating! Stop Cheating!" She screamed at him.

"Never. You don't look very attractive at all right now Rosalie." That did it Rosalie jumped with as much force as she could. Surprising Edward and she pinned him too the floor. "DO NOT! EVER! INSULT THE WAY I LOOK" She sprang up and into Emmett's arms.

"I love you babes. Don't let him get to you."


End file.
